The Lost Silver Moon Princess
by Princess Baby Tomato
Summary: Summary inside. Takes place in the Black Moon series except Darien didn't break up with Serena in this story. Characters may be OOC because I'm not good at portraying people or characters so I apologize. Rated T to be safe. Enjoy the story!


**Summary- There was a young girl who has been long forgotten from the Silver Millennium. Who is she? What happened to her in the Silver Millennium?**

**I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

_A girl about sixteen years old was running freely in a garden. The garden had pink, red, and white carnations that looked beautiful around the fountain that was in the center of the garden. The girl that was running freely wore a pure white strapless dress that flowed down to her knees gracefully. Her eyes were a beautiful soft vibrant sapphire blue and her lovely floor-length velvety dark brown hair was up in two small heart-shaped buns while the rest of her hair cascaded down to her knees. Her face was round-shaped, her skin tone was fair, and she was slightly chubby. She also had a rose gold colored upturned crescent moon mark sparkling softly on her forehead._

_The girl stopped as she saw a shadow approaching from behind, she gasped as she recognized the shadow. The shado…_

A girl sat upright on her bed and gasped, sweating a little. She looked exactly like the girl in what looked like a dream except the crescent moon mark wasn't there on her forehead. She blinked and turned her head to her golden crescent moon-shaped clock, it read 5:30 AM. She gasped again; she only had one hour and thirty minutes to get ready for her first day of school! She rushed to her bathroom and undressed herself; she turned the shower on and stepped in as she felt the soothing hot water cleanse her. She used her _Pantene_ shampoo and conditioner on her velvety dark brown floor-length hair, after she was done washing her hair; she washed her body with body wash. She shaved her body with her razor so her skin stays clean and soft. After, she was done, she turned the shower off and stepped out, feeling refreshed. She walked to her closet and picked out a light pink top with a light flowing feel at the end of the shirt and boot-cut jeans to match. She looked at herself in her full-length mirror and put her lovely floor-length velvety dark brown hair up in two small heart-shaped buns while the rest of her hair softly fell to her knees.

She looked at her crescent moon-shaped clock again and she saw it was 6:40 AM. She only had twenty more minutes so she ate a peach and some cereal, then she brushed her teeth until they shined brilliantly. She walked out to her 2012 Dodge Charger that was a sleek black and had rose gold crescent moon marks intertwined with pink carnations on each side of the car. She opened the car door and went inside, and then she closed the door to the car. She started the engine and drove to her school silently. Fifteen minutes later she arrived at her school, she got out of her car and walked up to the entrance of the building. She opened the entrance doors and walked with her head down as soon as she heard whispers in the school hallway. She quickly but quietly walked to her classroom.

Meanwhile, Serena, and her friends, Amy, Lita and Mina were talking about boys and makeup. They were arguing whether hot pink lipstick or bright red lipstick would look better on Lita.

The teacher Ms. Haruna towered over the five and said "Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina! Now, I understand Serena and Mina but Amy and Lita. You are a star student Amy, I expected more from you and Lita, you're the track star, and you need to be a good role model. It's a good thing a new student's being transferred from the states or you guys would be in more trouble."

Serena and Mina just bowed their head down. Amy and Lita looked down in shame from their actions.

"Now, class, we have a new student from the states. Her name is Serenity Hime. I want you to treat her with a warm welcome." Ms. Haruna said.

A girl about five feet tall walked in the room shyly. She had a round face, soft vibrant sapphire blue eyes, and a slightly chubby figure. She had her beautiful soft dark brown hair up in two small heart-shaped buns while the rest of her hair reached to her knees gracefully. The girl didn't quite fit the drop-dead gorgeous type or the cute sweet looking type. She has natural beauty and cuteness with an aura of kindness and purity. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina sensed the aura surrounding her. They were immediately alert and telepathically talked to each other.

_"Think she could be an enemy?" Mina questioned._

_"I don't think she is, considering the powerful aura radiating from her is pure." Amy said._

_"She kind of looks like me and she has my name except I'm not chubby and I don't have dark brown hair." Serena said._

_"Serena! That is not nice to call someone chubby." Amy scolded._

_"Sorry but it's true." Serena apologized as she sweat dropped._

_"Well, I'd like to get to know her." Lita said ending the telepathic conversation._

Meanwhile, the girl named Serenity walked to her seat which was behind Amy. Amy studied Serenity for a bit, noticing Serenity's eyes were bright and full of life. Amy decided she would talk to her at lunch to get to know her a bit.

Serenity started taking notes when Ms. Haruna started talking about flora and fauna. The students were surprised to see another student besides Amy taking notes.

When the lesson was over, it was lunch break. Serena rushed to their hanging spot while Amy, Lita, and Mina shook their heads, taking their time instead of rushing.

When they got to their favorite place to sit and eat, Serenity was there quietly eating her lunch. She then looked up and saw the four girls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your spot to relax and eat. I'll just leave." Serenity said as started gathering her lunch but a hand stopped her.

It was Lita who prevented Serenity from leaving.

"It's okay, you can sit with us, we insist." Lita said gently.

Serenity looked at Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina whose expressions were welcoming and friendly. She hesitated for a minute but gratefully took the invite.

* * *

**That's it for now. I worked hard to make it interesting and detailed. First story of Sailor Moon!**


End file.
